Lindsey Winchester, Vampire?
by I-have-a-Winchester06
Summary: Dean, Sam and Lindsey head to a small town in Connecticut, where there seems to be vampires. What happens when Sam has a vision about Lindsey? He and Dean try to stop it, but what if preventing it is worse?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything linked to Supernatural, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester. I do own Lindsey Winchester!_**

**Okay so this is the sequel to _Lindsey Winchester_ I would highly recommend that you read that story before this one, I think you will understand things better. To everyone who read the first story I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up and written. I haven't have time to type them, but they are written. Anywho…you know that I love reviews so please leave a review and give suggestions…I love them! Something else, if you read the first story. There is a link on my profile for different looks from her through out the story. So go check it out. Anywho I hope you enjoy the story…**

**Summery: Dean, Sam and Lindsey head to a small town in Connecticut, where there seems to be vampires. What happens when Sam has a vision about Lindsey? He and Dean try to stop it, but what if preventing it is worse?**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1:

Dean, Sam, and Lindsey have been on the road for a couple of days now, heading to a small town in Connecticut.

"Dean, are we almost there?" Lindsey asked getting restless.

Dean looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You forgot about being on the road?"

"Yea. Forgot it was so boring." She said looking out the side window.

"We'll be there in a day or two." He said looking back to the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were finally at their destination. Dean and Lindsey were getting a room at the motel while Sam started unpacking.

"Would you mind sharing a bed?" Dean asked reaching for door handle.

"Not really." She said walking through the door. "Thanks."

There was a teenage boy behind the motel's front desk. His focus turned from his magazine to Lindsey.

"Hi there." He said sweetly, his smile matching. Lindsey gave him a quick smile and nothing too friendly.

"We need I room, two queen sized beds." Dean said in his brotherly voice. The boy ignored Dean, still smiling at Lindsey. He grabbed a set of keys.

"Room 10."

Lindsey reached for the keys and the boy caught her wrist. "You got a name and number?"

"Yea, and I bet you'd like to know wouldn't you?" the boy nodded enthusiastically. "Sorry but I can't tell you. It's secret." She pulled her wrist out of his reach and walked toward the door. Dean shortly followed after giving the boy a deathly glare.

Lindsey walked to where Sam was waiting. She grabbed her bags and walked toward their room. Lindsey got to the room and unlocked the door. Dean and Lindsey put their bags on the same bed closes to the door while Sam put his on the other one.

The motel room had the two beds a small TV with cable, a table, and the bathroom door was straight ahead from the main door. The room's color was a light tan that had water damage at the tops by the ceiling, more on the corners then anything. The carpet color was a dark brown that did not at all match the bright red comforters of the bed.

After Dean put down his bag he looked up to Lindsey, who was on the other side of the bed.

"Where the hell did you learn to flirt like that?" Dean nearly yelled.

"Uhh…Dean I just got out of high school I can flirt." Lindsey said in a duh voice.

"Oh really. Well I don't want you flirting anymore. Got it?"

"Dean, she is an adult." Sam put in, defending Lindsey.

"Thank you Sammy."

"I don't care. No flirting."

"Fine if it will make you happy." Lindsey signed.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready to go Sammy?" Dean asked Sam as he grabbed his car keys of the table.

"Where you going?" Lindsey asked.

"Bar." Sam responded.

"Can I go? Please?"

"You're not old enough."

"I won't drink. You use to come home from bars, drunk, at 16." Lindsey pointed out.

"Fine." Dean signed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were asking the bartender questions while Lindsey stood by them scanning the bar and not paying attention.

Lindsey's eyes stopped on a lonely, blacked haired pretty girl. She was by herself and just watching people, one in particular. A guy playing pool with his buddies.

"Thanks." Sam said turning away from the bartender, leading Lindsey to an unoccupied table. They sat down and Lindsey noticed Dean gone. She looked to the bar and saw him flirting with some chick.

"He can flirt but I can't?" Lindsey muttered. Sam just chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "How often does he hook up?"

"Every couple of hunts." Sam answered before taking another swig of beer.

"Man whore." Lindsey muttered. Sam started laughing, almost spitting up his beer.

"Yea, I agree." He said still smiling.

"Is he going to take her to _our _room?"

"Not usually. But…" he said before taking another swig of beer.

Lindsey was still watching the blacked haired girl. She was still watching the same guy, playing pool.

"Hey Sammy. You see that girl sitting by herself?"

"Yea." Sam said looking at in the direction that Lindsey pointed.

"Does she look suspicious to you?"

Sam took a better look at her and after awhile said, "No. Why?"

"She was looking around the bar earlier, like she was picking a target. She picked that guy playing pool."

"Now that you mention it..." Sam said watching her more closely.

She walked up the guy and started talking to him. After a while she and the guy left the bar together.

A couple minutes after the girl left Dean walked toward Sam. He handed him his car keys.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." He said before leaving with the girl from the bar.

* * *

**Yes, I know it is really short, but I guess that I was just getting the plot started. Anyways please leave a review. Questions. Comments and Concerns are welcomed...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The next morning Lindsey woke up around 6, Sam was still sleeping. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a comfy shirt. Her feet were cold so she pulled on her black fuzzy slippers. She grabbed Sam's laptop and sat at the table, She was surfing the web when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it flashed _Big Bro_.

"Hello."

"Can you or Sam come pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Lindsey asked standing up, grabbing the car keys and her coat.

"The diner."

"Be there in a minute." She said hanging up. She wrote a note to Sam and put it on the table.

Lindsey walked out to the impala. She got in, fired her up and pulled out of the motel's parking lot. She drove for about 5 minutes when she pulled into the diner parking lot.

"So how was your night, De?" She asked as Dean got in the passenger seat.

"Fan-freakin-tastic." Dean answered smiling.

"Okay…we have work to do…so…" Lindsey said pulling out of her parking spot and driving toward the motel.

"So…get rid of this _huge_ hang over." Dean said slumping down in his seat, covering his face.

"That would be good." Lindsey said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lindsey was literally pulling herself out of the woods, into a ditch by an old gravel road. Her left leg was cover in blood up on the thigh. Her clothes were ripped and the rest of her body was cover in blood, too. She had a deep gash above her right eye, her lip was cut and her nose was bleeding. You could hardly see her figure pulling itself out because it was so dark out. She got on the road and pushed herself up, wobbling on her good leg. Out of now where a car came from behind Lindsey. The car hit Lindsey and she rolled over the top of the car landing behind it on her stomach. She looked dead, but as the car turned around and its headlights feel on her, she rolled over whimpering._

_The girl from the bar stepped out of the driver's side and walked toward a very hurt Lindsey._

"_You know Winchester, I'm getting really tired of you poking around in my business. So I'm going to end this now." She reached down and grabbed Lindsey by the throat and pulled her up. "Don't worry about your brothers, you'll see them soon enough." With that she bit Lindsey's neck._

_Lindsey tried to pull away, but the hold on her neck which was neglecting the oxygen to her brain and lungs, and the loss of blood both from now and before she left the woods, was too much._

_Lindsey's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the vampire continued to drink her blood dry._

_After awhile she pulled back, her mouth covered in blood. Lindsey was motionless and limp. The girl dropped a dead Lindsey on the ground and wiped the blood off her mouth with her sleeve. She walked toward her car, opened the driver's door, and turned back to Lindsey's lifeless body._

"_Good riddance Winchester." She said before getting in and driving away, leaving Lindsey dead on the side of the road._

Sam sat up with a jolt, his bangs sticking to his wet forehead. He got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He was thinking about Lindsey when it hit him, she wasn't in the room. He hurriedly walked back in the main room and saw a note on the table.

_Sam,_

_Went to pick up Dean. Be back soon,_

_Lindsey_

Sam put the note down and grabbed some clean clothes and walked back in the bathroom and took a nice long shower.

Sam walked out of the bathroom right as Dean and Lindsey walked in the room. Sam walked towards Dean and grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you."

"Dude, I have a hang…"

"Dean," Sam nearly yelled silencing Dean, "I _need_ to talk to you." He gave Dean a serious look.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Lindsey asked from the table, surfing the net again.

"Nothing." Sam said still looking at Dean.

"Did you have a…" Dean asked making a hand gesture to his head. Sam nodded. Dean turned around and headed out of the motel room, closely followed by Sam.

"Be right back." Sam said before shutting the door.

They got to the impala and Dean turned around.

"What happened?"

"I had a vision."

"Yea I know. What happened in the vision?"

"Lindsey was…uh…" Sam stuttered before looking at the ground. "Lindsey was pulling herself out of some woods, really beat to hell. She got to the road and some car came out of nowhere and hit her. Lindsey rolled over the top and landed behind of the car. The car turned around and this girl that Lins spotted at the bar last night got out. She walked toward Lins and said something like she was getting sick of his messing in her business and she was going to end it. She picked Lins up and she uh…she uh…" Sam stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She what Sam?"

"She picked Lins up and bite her neck and started drinking her blood. Then she dropped her on the ground…because she was…d-dead…and left her there…d-dead." Dean looked at Sam, who was still looking at the ground.

"So Lindsey's going to die on this hunt?" Dean summed it up. Sam just nodded. "Then we leave." Dean said turning around and heading back to the room.

"Wait! Dean! We can't just leave."

"Would you rather Lindsey die?" Dean yelled turning back around. "We can call some other hunter or something. But we. Are. Leaving." Dean said in his protective voice. He turned around and Sam muttered, "We have to tell her." Dean kept walking and muttered back, "I know." Dean opened the door and walked in. Sam slowly followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lindsey, we need to…have…uh…talk…" Dean said walking in the room.

"A serious talk?" Lindsey asked looking up from the computer screen. Dean nodded sitting down on his bed. She got up and walked toward him, sitting on the other side. Sam came over and sat on the other side of her.

"What's going on?"

"There's something about Sam…that you…uh…don't know." Lindsey looked at Sam.

"What is it?"

"I…uh…have these…visions…" he said looking at her.

"Visions…as if you see things before they happen?"

"Yea."

"Good or bad?"

"Usually bad. I see people die before it happens."

"Did you have a vision before we got back?" Sam nodded. "About what?" Dean and Sam looked at each other over Lindsey's head.

"You." Dean said.

"ME!?" Lindsey nearly yelled, surprised. "You mean….you…saw me…die?" She asked Sam. He just nodded before looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Dean stated.

"Whoa, I'm all against me dying, but we can't just leave a hunt."

"Lindsey I'm not letting you die." Dean said standing up and walking away from his crazy sister.

"We could just avoid it. We know it's going to happen we can just avoid it." She stood up and followed Dean.

"Lindsey…" Dean said turning around.

"Listen, I'll stick with one of you guys this entire hunt. Just please, we can't let more innocent people die." Dean looked at Lindsey, then to Sam who just shrugged. "Besides. I'm an adult, if you leave I stay." Dean looked at her, judging if she really would. "Trust me I will." Lindsey said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine." Dean said caving. "But you stay with one of us. Always. Got it?" Dean said pointing a finger at her.

"Okay." Lindsey said smiling triumphantly. She then turned to Sam. "By the way how did I die?"

"The vampires. The girl you spotted last night at the bar was the one actually."

"So that guy she took home is probably dead?"

"Or turned." Sam stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was really hard for Lindsey to sleep knowing she was going to die. Dean was in the same bed as her and sleeping, but Sam kept tossing and turning.

Lindsey got out of bed and tip toed to Sam's bed.

"Hey Sammy. You sleeping?" she whispered.

"No." he said blankly, before making room for her in the bed. "I saw my little sister die, don't think I'll be sleeping much."

"Sammy I'll be fine. Trust me." She said laying her head on his shoulder. "You know if you remember what I was wearing we could figure out what day it is."

"Good idea."

"You know it, now go to sleep." She said her eye lids getting heavy.

"Alright bossy."

"You know it." She said, muffled by a yawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lindsey woke up really early. Sam and Dean were still sleep. She didn't feel like getting up so she laid there staring at the ceiling. After a while she turned her head to look at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed.

She grabbed her bag and headed in the bathroom. After a relaxing hot shower she got out and pulled on her favorite ripped jeans, a loose fitting black shirt and one of Dean's button up flannels. She left her hair down and alone. She walked back out to the main room and the boys were still sleeping, nothing had changed.

She went and grabbed her phone, which was sitting on the table, grabbed her coat and walked outside. She walked to the impala and sat on the hood. She looked down at her phone. She needed to talk to someone about this hunt. Jake didn't know about her family business and all her friends were probably sleeping. Sam and Dean were sleeping. Dad was probably…dad.

She flipped open her phone and scrolled down her contacts and stopped on John's number. She hit send and waited for John to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice of John came, groggily.

"Hey Dad." Lindsey said feeling guilty. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yea, what's the matter?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Ummm…nothing…everything's fine. Sorry I woke…"

"Lindsey, hun, what's going on?" John asked cutting her off. Lindsey looked down and sighed.

"You know about Sammy, right?"

"His visions? Yea."

"So we're on this hunt and he had a vision of…of me…"

"Doesn't he see people die?"

"Yea."

"He saw you die?" His voice held a mix of concern and anger.

"Yea. By a vampire."

"Where are you?"

"Dad you're not coming out here." She said looking up, then down the road.

"Why not?"

"Because. You're probably on your own hunt, you can't ditch." She said looking back down.

"Are you leaving?" Silence. "Lindsey Marie, are you leaving?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Dad, we can't just leave this hunt. Innocent people will die."

"If you stay, you'll die."

"That's the risks of the job."

Lindsey heard John sigh on the other side of the phone. She looked up and saw Sam look out the window at her.

"I want you to call me every day your on this hunt. I want to know you're okay. If you don't call, I'll track you down."

"Yes sir." She said. "Listen I have to go. Sam and Dean are probably worrying their heads off cause I'm not in the room."

"You call okay?"

"Okay Daddy." She said pushing off the impala and started walking toward the room.

"Bye Baby Doll."

"Bye Dad." She hung up after she heard the disconnection click. She walked in the room before Sam walked toward the door.

"I'm getting coffee and donuts. Stay in the room." He said before walking out. She heard the impala start and drive away.

Lindsey grabbed the computer and sat in the bed with Dean.

After awhile Dean woke up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He looked at her then the rest of the room.

"Morning, where's Sam?"

"Coffee and donuts."

Dean pulled himself out of bed and toward the bathroom, grabbing clothes on the way.

10 minutes later Dean was out of the shower and Sam was just pulling back into the parking lot. Lindsey had given him the computer to look things up.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, we need to figure out where the nest is." Dean said looking at the computer screen. "By the way. Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked not looking at her.

"It's comfy." She answered, not looking at him.

* * *

**Hey guys, so pretty soon I'm going to bring in 2 other hunters that belong to Sarah the mutant farm girl. Their names are Autumn and Athean Daemon. So I'm just giving you a little warning, if you want to know more about them read her stories. Anyways I hope you liked it, and plaes RandR!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have had this up yesterday, but my computer wouldn't let me...oh well. Next chapter mentions Autumn and Athena. Anyways enjoy the chapter..._

* * *

_ **

_Chapter 3:_

"Can I help you, dear?" asked the old lady behind the front desk of the local library.

"Yes. Do you have maps of the town by chance?" Lindsey asked sweetly. The lady thought for a minute.

"Actually, yes we do." She came out from behind the desk and started walking to the back of the library. "Follow me."

For an old lady she could walk really fast Lindsey thought, as they continued to walk

They got to the row of books marked as _Town History._ She walked to the end of the row and pulled out a box of rolled up maps.

"Here you go dear. Maps from 1922."

"Thank you." Lindsey said as she walked toward an empty table. She got to the table and her phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Lindsey Marie Winchester! Where the hell are you?" screamed and angry Dean.

"Library."

"Why didn't you wait till me or Sam woke up to go?"

"You guys were both dead asleep. Just figured I could get it done faster without one of you watching everything I did. I am no where near any woods and as soon as I'm done I'll call you and you will pick me up and we go back to the motel. Okay? Okay." She hung up the phone and turned all her sounds off.

Lindsey started pulling out maps and looking through them.

Most of the houses in the maps have stayed the same through out most of the years. Most of the houses were in the town and only a few of them were out in the country, Lindsey guessed, owning farms.

Lindsey walked over to the closes computer and pulled up the local wed site. She started typing in the different house addresses to fine the residents.

_5603 Mullbay Road_ she typed into the search engine on the site. The fame house came up. The house was recently sold to a single woman named Courtney Willson. Most of the other family houses were owned by the decedents of the original owners. She pulled out her phone and called Dean.

"What the hell is your problem? I've been trying to call you for the pass hour. Why didn't you answer your damn phone?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Dean, I turned off all my sounds so I didn't get in trouble. Okay, shut up I'm fine. And if you were really worried about me you would have drove out here to make sure." He was speech less after this and Lindsey smiled to herself. "I think I found something."

"What?"

"Well, most of the residents live in town and there are exactly five houses in the country, they are all farmers. The families that live in the houses are decedents of the original owners."

"So, what, the houses are passed down from one generation to the next?"

"Yea, I think so. All but one. 5603 Mullbay Road. The family recently sold it to a single woman named Courtney Willson."

"That woman at the bar was by herself?"

"Yea, if she was in a pack or whatever don't you think they would stick together?"

"Most likely."

"So I think she might have escaped from a killing and moved here to make a new family."

"Makes sense. Make copies of the maps and I'll meet you outside in…5 minutes."

"Kay."

Lindsey hung up and walked to the front of the library and asked for copies of the map. After the copies were made, she walked back and put the maps away. She walked out of the library as Dean pulled in the parking lot. She got in the passenger seat and handed Dean the maps.

"Here's Sammy?"

"Doing other research on his computer." Dean said taking a quick look at one of the maps and the information from the computer. He gave it back to Lindsey then pulled out of the parking lot and started driving out of town.

"Where are we going?"

"This town has no good place to eat or anything."

"Sammy will flip when we don't get back soon."

"Oh well, you are with me." Dean said smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean pulled the impala into their spot at the motel and he and Lindsey got out and started for the motel room laughing at something Dean said.

"You're a total idiot De."

"Yea, well you're related to me so you must have the same genes too."

"Whatever." Lindsey said opening the door to find Sam looking really pissed sitting on the bed.

"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" he directed the question more towards Lindsey and she pointed to Dean, indicating it was his fault.

"Stopped at Dairy Queen. Did you know Lins don't like strawberry ice cream?"

"Yea, she never did."

"Mmm…must have missed that growing up."

"Obviously." Lindsey muttered. Sam was about to say something else when he noticed what Lindsey was wearing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with the knees cut out, her _Too Hot Too Handle_ red shirt, her boots and her hair was straightened.

Dean noticed the look on Sam's face and looked to see what he was looking at. Lindsey.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

"That's what she was wearing in my vision." Sam barely whispered.

"Well, Girly, guess we're staying in tonight." Dean said to Lindsey who looked up and say the look on Sam's face and Dean's nervous one.

"What's going on?"

"That's what you were wearing in my vision." Sam said. Lindsey looked to what she was wearing and gulped.

"Yes, we are staying in." Lindsey said looking up nervously. Dean noticed the look plus sounding unsure about something. He just watched Lindsey grab her pjs and walk to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she walked back out in her baggy camo sweat pants and one of John's old Marine's shirts.

"Does anybody need the computer in the next couple hours?" Lindsey asked grabbing the computer. Both boys shook their heads. "Good." Lindsey said logging onto her MSN account. While waiting for that to connect she pulled out her cell and texted Nicole, Candice, and Jake.

_Get online_

After a couple of minutes she got a text from Candice

_Wat name u under?_

She texted back to Candice, plus Nicole and Jake.

_WinchesterBabe666_

As soon as she logged on a window popped up with both Candice and Nicole in it.

(A/N: WinchesterBabe666 is Lindsey, Chevygirl65x is Candice, and Puppydogluv is Nicole)

**WinchesterBabe666- **Hey girls hows it goin

**Chevygirl65x-** fine…I guess

**Puppydogluv-** college sux!

**WinchesterBabe666-** why

**Puppydogluv- **it just aint for me

**Chevygirl65x- **come on it can't be that bad

**Puppydogluv- **yes it can

**Chevygilr65x- **w/e so Lins hows huntin goin

**WinchesterBabe666­- **well…

**Puppydogluv-** what

**WinchesterBabe666-** I have another secret for you

**Chevygirl65x-** what is it

**Puppydogluv- **yea tell us

**WinchesterBabe666- **you cant tell anyone else

**Chevygirl65x- **not even lydia

**WinchesterBabe666- **maybe lydia

**Puppydogluv- **ok what is it

**WinchesterBabe666- **ok my brother, sam, has these visions

**Puppydogluv- **as in seeing something happen before hand

**Chevygirl65x- **oh can you ask him if I win the lottery

**WinchesterBabe666­- **not good visions

**Puppydogluv- **how

**WinchesterBabe666-** well, he sees people die before they actually do

**Puppydogluv- **ok so why are you tellin us

**WinchesterBabe666-** well…

**Chevygirl65x**- did he have a vision…about you

**WinchesterBabe666- **kinda

**Puppydogluv-** HE SAW YOU DIE!!

**WinchesterBabe666-** yes

**Chevygirl65x**- WHAT!?

**Puppydogluv**- how

**WinchesterBabe666- **well…

**Puppydogluv-** just tell us

**Chevygirl65x**- it cant be that bad

**Puppydogluv**- with what she does

**Chevygirl65x**- umm…maybe it can

**WinchesterBabe666- **it was a vampire

**Puppydogluv**- …

**Chevygirl65x**- a…vampire

**Puppydogluv**- how does a vampire kill you

**WinchesterBabe666- **she…drinks my blood, idk!

**Chevygirl65x**- yuck

While Lindsey was IMing Candice and Nicole she was mumbling to herself and making faces.

Sam and Dean were over on the beds. Sam was watching TV while Dean was cleaning weapons.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Sam asked after she made a face.

"Could be anything." Dean replied, resting his concerned eyes on her.

**WinchesterBabe666-** I was going to call and tell you guys but it was about 6

**Chevygirl65x**- AM

**Puppydogluv**- duh…

**Chevygirl65x**- shut up

**WinchesterBabe666- **yes am

**Puppydogluv**- so who'd you call

**WinchesterBabe666- **my dad

**Chevygirl65x**- got it

**Puppydogluv**- I'm sorry but I have to go do hw

**Chevygilrl65x**- hahahah

**Puppydogluv**- very funny I'm out of school but still have hw

**WinchesterBabe666- **have fun

**Puppydogluv**- yea, w/e. glad you're still alive

**WinchesterBabe666- **me too

**Chevygirl65x**- bye nicole

**WinchesterBabe666-** bye hun.

**Puppydogluv**- see you guys later

_Puppydogluv signed off at 7:33pm_

**WinchesterBabe666-** so…whats new w/ you

**Chevygirl65x**- nothing…Jake is miserable without your company

**WinchesterBabe666-** lol. He was begging me to stay

**Chevygirl65x**- what! You didn't

**WinchesterBabe666-** obviously

**Chevygirl65x**- oh shut up

**WinchesterBabe666-**no seriously mark would have let me stayed with him but I would be doin nothin all day

**Chevygirl65x**- you would be with your sex slave

**WinchesterBabe666-** what! What sex slave?

**Chevygirl65x**- Jacob Ely!

**WinchesterBabe666- **oh come on

**Chevygirl65x**- seriously he wants to screw you through the floor

**WinchesterBabe666-** Candice I'm leavin now. Goodbye!!!

**Chevygirl65x**- yea I have to go 2

**WinchesterBabe666-** bye hun

**Chevygirl65x**- bye Lins

_Chevygirl65x signed off at 7:45_

Lindsey was about to sign off when a window popped onto her screen.

**GressMnky04**- hey Winchester, hows it goin

**WinchesterBabe666-**fine…I guess

**GressMnky04**- you guess

**WinchesterBabe666-** yes, I kinda miss you guys. I forgot how lonely and borin it is on the road

**GressMnky04**- cant be that bad

**WinchesterBabe666-** yea I guess

**WinchesterBabe666­-** heard you were miserable w/out me

**GressMnky04**- who told you that

**WinchesterBabe666-** a little bird

**GressMnky04**- you talk to animals now

**WinchesterBabe666-** yup. Pretty good at it too.

**GressMnky04**- w/e

**WinchesterBabe666-** but seriously, did you want me to stay that badly?

**GressMnky04**- well sorta

**WinchesterBabe666- **even if I did stay I would have nothin to do?

**GressMnky04**- you could work in the garage, luke would pay you and bet mark would let you stay with him

**WinchesterBabe666-** yes well, I don't like to feelin that dependent on people

**GressMnky04**-w/e what did you do with your car

**WinchesterBabe666- **why

**GressMnky04**- cuz

**WinchesterBabe666-** I'm not telling you cuz you are goin to do something to it

**GressMnky04**- fix it up more, there were some kinks in it

**WinchesterBabe666-** no ones using it

**GressMnky04**- so

**WinchesterBabe666- **in mark's garage

**GressMnky04**- kay

Lindsey looked up at the boys. Sam had fallen asleep watching a boring movie and Dean was quietly cleaning weapons.

Dean looked up when he heard her stop typing.

"What?" he asked looking back down to the knife he was cleaning.

"Nothing. Seeing what's going on." she said looking back to the computer screen.

**WinchesterBabe666-** holy crap

**GressMnky04**- didn't know crap was holy and you worshiped it

**WinchesterBabe666-** oh shut up you idiot

**GressMnky04**- haha you know mike and erin asked me to help them beat the shit out of Kevin for what he did to you

**WinchesterBabe666-** how do they know what happened

**GressMnky04**- news flies fast

**WinchesterBabe666-** did you

**GressMnky04**- did you want me to

**WinchesterBabe666-** it would have been pretty cool, see you fight

**GressMnky04**- yea well I didn't

**WinchesterBabe666-** pouting why not

**GressMnky04**- they had it under control I watched

**WinchesterBabe666-** good fight

**GressMnky04**- yup paid for being a dick to you

**WinchesterBabe666-** he wasn't being a dick just the bet thing

**GressMnky04**- why are you standing up for him

**WinchesterBabe666-** actually…I have no idea

**GressMnky04**- what were you going to say before

**WinchesterBabe666-** ummm...

**WinchesterBabe666-** oh…it's like 9:30 we have been talking since 8

**GressMnky04-** wow I have to go. Next town over needs a mechanic for the day luke is goin so I have to open and close shop

**WinchesterBabe666-** ok I guess I'll talk to you later

GressMnky04- see ya later Winchester

**WinchesterBabe666-** I have a quick question

**GressMnky04-** yea

**WinchesterBabe666- **why do you call me Winchester

**GressMnky04-** you just have a cool last name plus I'm the only person who gets to call you that

**WinchesterBabe666-** you feel special

**GressMnky04-** yup. Lol bye

**WinchesterBabe666-** see ya!

_GressMnky04 signed off at 9:15pm_

Lindsey signed off and logged off the computer and shut it down. Dean was just putting away weapons as Lindsey shut off the TV. Sam fell asleep in the middle of the bed so Lindsey walked over to Dean's bed and laid down on the side furthest from the door. Dean walked out of the bathroom in his pjs and walked over to Lindsey and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Girly."

"Night De." He then walked to his side of the bed and laid down. His arm was curled up under the pillow while the other was on top. Lindsey just laid on her back staring at the ceiling, thinking of things that could happen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, hows it going? It might take me longer to update now. I can only go on the computer a couple days a week so that means it'll take me longer to type it and post it. I'll try not to not to take that long, but...Special thanks to Sarah the mutant farm girl, she wrote part of the flash back. So thank you sooooo much. Well, enough with my babbling. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**_

Chapter 4:

Lindsey woke up the next morning to the shower and Dean's light snoring. She rolled on her side, her back to Dean and just stared at Sam's unoccupied bed.

The bed shifted as Dean turned to his other side.

"Hey, Girly you up?" came the rough voice of Dean.

"Yea." She said a little dazed.

"Hey, whats the matter?" he asked lightly grabbing her shoulder and pulling her onto her back.

"Nothing." She said staring at the ceiling.

"Girly, would you just…"

"I don't want to die Dean." She nearly whispered, her eyes getting watery.

"Girly, your not going to die. I promise. I'll protect you. Forever."

"Yea, well you won't be here forever. Dean, what if something happens to you?" the tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Hey…Lindsey Marie…nothing is going to happen to me, to you or to Sam. Got it?"

"Dean, this job…lifestyle…it really isn't that safe. I mean I'm suppose to be killed by freakin vampires."

"Lindsey I thought you said you were okay with this?"

"I was…I am…I don't know any more." Sam came out of the bathroom and looked at Lindsey, who was trying to hide her crying.

"What's going on?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, by Lindsey.

"Nothing." Lindsey said wiping away her tears.

"She's scared about dying." Dean said looking at Sam, with the big brother look.

"Lins, you're not going to die." Sam said putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it assuring. "Me and Dean are here."

"Yea, I know you and Dean are here. But what if something happens?"

"Lindsey nothing will happen to you as long as you're with one of us. Nothing will ever happen to you."

"Sammy, I'm not living with you and Dean forever."

"Don't worry about that, okay? You're here with us now. Nothing is going to happen to you." Dean said getting out of bed. "I'm taking a shower." He said grabbing some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Lindsey sat up and wiped away the remaining tears. Sam gave her a small smile before standing up and grabbing the car keys.

"I'm getting coffee and donuts. Need anything else?"

"Umm…can you get me a _huge_ chocolate covered donut with sprinkles?"

"Yea, I can get you a special donut." Sam said smiling and walking toward the door.

"Thanks Sammy." Lindsey said getting out of bed.

"No problem. Tell Dean I'll be back in a while." He said before walking out of the door.

Lindsey walked over to her bag and pulled out her favorite pair of dark blue ripped jeans and long black sleeved Led Zeppelin shirt. She was putting her hair up in a messy pony tail when she heard Dean yelling.

"Lins!"

"Yea?" she yelled binding her hair up.

"Can you check my phone for messages?"

"Yea!"

Lindsey walked over to the table and grabbed Dean's phone and turned it on. The phone started beeping indicating that he had a message. It was just a message about how many minutes he'd used. Lindsey deleted it before going to the next message. It was a couple weeks old. Around the time Dean found the hunt.

_Dean, it's Teenie. Me and Autty need your help on this vampire hunt. If you can get back to me ASAP that would be great. Thanks._

Lindsey listened to the message again wondering who this nervous sounding girl was. She was about to listen to the message again when Dean walked out.

"Anything?" he asked

"No." She said flipping the phone shut. She handed Dean his phone and sat down on her and Dean's bed.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Getting coffee and donuts." She said grabbing an outdated magazine from under the night stand. "Speaking of the devil." Lindsey said throwing the magazine back as Sam walked back into the room.

He handed Lindsey a separate white bag and styrofoam cup with **CS** on the cover.

"Thanks Sammy." She said flipping the top off her cup and taking a big gulp. He smiled before handing Dean a bag and his coffee.

Dean flipped the top off and pulled out a plain glazed donut. He took a big bite, splitting the donut in half. Then washing it down with some coffee. Dean looked over at Lindsey and saw she had a different donut.

"Dude, you got her a special donut?"

"Yea, because I'm special." Lindsey said smirking and taking another bite of her donut. Dean was about to reply but his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and got up and muttered something toward I have to get this. Then walked out the door.

After the door closed Lindsey looked at Sam.

"Who's Teenie and Autty?" Lindsey asked stopping Sam's process of taking a drink of his coffee.

"Who?"

"Teenie and Autty." Lindsey said cocking her eyebrow.

"No one." Sam answered before taking that drink of coffee.

"Liar. You wouldn't have acted all surprised and stunned when I said the names. So who are they?" Sam looked over to Lindsey and sighed in defeat.

"They are two other hunters that me and Dean have hunted with."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Unless other stuff happened." Sam looked at a curious Lindsey before eyeing the door.

"I shouldn't tell you this." He said rubbing a hand over his eyes and sighing. "Autty and Dean had a…thing…which didn't end very well."

"Thing. As in one night stander or more in it?"

"More in it."

"Really? You mean our brother, Dean Winchester, the one nigh perfectionist, had a thing? What happened?"

"He actually had a couple. I don't know. Me and Teenie only heard yelling coming out of their motel room the day we split up. You know Dean, he wanted to wait the last minute to end things. Keep avoiding what had to be done."

(((((((((( FLASHBACK ))))))))))

Sam and Teenie were sitting out by the parked cars, waiting for their older siblings to get done with what they were doing.

"You know if Dean told her yet?" Sam asked leaning against the front of the impala.

"Umm…she didn't really tell me anything. If he did why would she spend the night with him?"

"Good point."

Athena was about to answer when they heard glass break and one angry voice coming from their older sibling's room. "I think he told her." The blonde said leaning against the impala next to Sam.

"That can't be good." Sam said as another voice started yelling and it got louder.

Autumn ripped open the door unshed tears burning in her eyes she looked past the two on the impala for a moment taking a breath to keep from losing all her control. She spun around to face Dean who'd tailed her just as he always did.

"Just go to hell, Dean!" her voice wasn't at its eardrum shattering volume anymore it'd dropped to a deadly calm. "I really hope you burn in hell." She looked back at Athena jerking her thumb in the direction of the red mustang. "Teenie, get in the car."

(((((((((( END FLASHBACK ))))))))))

Lindsey looked toward the door and Sam knew what she was thinking. "If you ask Dean about this he would shut up and get mad. So don't even think about it." Sam warned.

"Fine." Lindsey said putting her hands up.

"Where did you hear of them?" Sam asked, becoming curious.

"Dean asked me to check his messages and he had one from…is her name really Teenie?"

"No, Athena and Autumn."

"Well, Dean has a message from Athena about a hunt that her and Autumn needed help on."

"What hunt?"

"This hunt."

"Are Autu…" his sentence was cut off by Dean slamming the door shut. "What's going on?" Sam asked standing up.

"Teenie went missing and Aut needed our help."

"Needed?"

"I wasn't finished." Dean snapped. "Before I could ask where she was, I heard her scream and the line went dead."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I have no idea where they are or were, so we have to finish the hunt and hopefully get them before it's too late." Lindsey stood up and walked toward the boys, reentering the conversation.

"Okay, I have no idea who these people are." Lindsey held up her hand to Dean, who opened his mouth to explain. "But where are…were they?"

"Here." Dean answered.

"Well, then it's that vampires. Well, we know where the nest is. Let's go check it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean, Sam, and Lindsey were outside the house they thought was the nest. Lucky for them, there were a lot of trees surrounding the house making good cover for them.

"Okay. Sam you go around that way and Lindsey you go that way." Dean said pointing, Apparently Dean forgot about keeping Lindsey with on of the boys. "We meet back her in five minutes."

Before they all split up Dean turned to Lindsey. "I'm trusting you not to get caught and don't get killed."

Lindsey went to where Dean ordered and looked in a window. The room was pitch black and Lindsey couldn't see anything. She was about to go to the next window when she heard a twig snap. She turned around and saw a shadow. She crouched down in the bushes. If this is the vampires, I'm screwed. Lindsey thought as the person came around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is basically the same chapter I just changed somethings. Please review!_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 5:**_

If this is the vampires I'm screwed, Lindsey thought as the person came around the corner.

"Lindsey." Sam said in a whisper.

"God Damnit Sam, you scared the hell out of me!" Lindsey said coming out of the bush.

"Sorry. This is the nest we need to get some supplies. Lets go." Sam and Lindsey got back to the impala where Dean was already waiting. They got in and Dean drove toward town.

Dean dropped Lindsey and sam off telling them he would be back later.

Lindsey walked into the room and to her bag. She pulled out a sports bra, tank top, and shorts and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later she walked out changed.

Sam walked pass her into the bathroom. Knowing sam would never let her go for a run, Lindsey wrote a note, saying she went running she would be back soon.

She grabbed her running shoes and iPod and quietly walked outside. She turned her song to her running songs. Lindsey turned to her right and started running.

After a couple minutes **Dance with the Devil **by **Breaking Benjamin** started to play.

**Here I stand,  
helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes,  
so many days gone by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.**

**Trembling,  
crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes,  
stealing the life of mine.**

**I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
all your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
****in this world so wrong.  
**

After a while Lindsey was running on a gravel road with nothing around her. A car went pass her and pulled over. Lindsey slowed down to a walk. A guy got out of the car and Lindsey pulled out one of her ear buds.

**Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.**

Hold on,  
hold on.

"Do you know how I can get back to town?" the guy asked. There was something evil in his eyes and he looked really familiar.

Lindsey opened her mouth to answer but before she could everything went black.

**Say goodbye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
him in the eye,  
as we dance with  
the devil tonight.**

Hold on,  
hold on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with Sam and Dean)

"Okay," Dean said coming in the door. "I'm back."

"Where'd you go?"

"Get some dead man's blood." Dean answered looking around the room for Lindsey. "Where's Lins?"

"She went for a run." Sam answered looking a little pissed.

"When?"

"A while ago."

"Why did you let her go?"

"I didn't. She left when I was in the bathroom. She left a note."

"Did she take her…." Dean trailed off as Sam picked up her cell phone.

"Let's go looking for her." Dean said leaving the motel room with Sam following closely on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Lindsey's POV)

When I woke up my head was pounding. I opened my eyes and everything was dark. Something was over my eyes. My hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied at my ankles.

After a couple of minutes of driving the vehicle stopped.

"We going to put her with the other two?" asked a male voice.

"Might as well." Said a female. "The families know each other."

Both got out and I'm betting the guy pulled me out and threw me over his shoulder. I pretended to still be out.

The guy carrying me walked into a house, through a it and then down a set of stairs. He got to the bottom and stood there as someone cut my bindings.

Someone unlocked and opened a door.

He carried me in and set me down on a chair, non to nicely by the way.

After putting me on the chair, some one tied my wrists to the chair.

"Okay girls, got you some more company." The female said.

"Oh gee thanks." Came a sarcastic female voice.

"Is she going to stay, or are you going to kill her later?" asked another female.

"This one is special." Said the first female, the vampire bitch that knocked me out from behind.

Before they left someone pulled off my blindfold then walked out the door. I heard the lock and walk up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo…hello…" asked one of the other two females.

I opened my eyes and saw two females sitting in front of me, tied to chairs.

"You okay?" asked the blonde. I would guess she was younger than the other.

"Ignoring the fact that I was just kidnapped? Yup, I'm okay." I smiled sarcastically at the two then I turned and looked around the room.

It was a small room in what looked to be a cellar. The walls were concrete blocks and there were only a couple of windows, one on each side of me, which looked to be even with the ground. To my right was a table with, what looked to be knives and other weapons on it. Behind the two girls was a tub of water. Great, I was in a mini torched chamber. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I looked back to the girls. They both seemed to have been beaten up a little. The blonde, must have been here longer, but the auburn haired girl seemed to have had a fresh beating earlier today.

"How long have you two been here?"

"Me a couple days, Autty over here a couple hours." Autty. Why did that sound familiar? Autty…Autty….Autty….oh my god! Autumn and Athena. Sam and Dean's old hunting friends.

"Oh God, any chance that your," I said nodding to the red head, "Autumn. And your," nodding to the blonde, "Athena?"

"How'd you know?" asked Autumn.

"Do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Do you?" asked Athena.

"I kinda have to. They're my brothers."

"You're a Winchester?" Athena asked.

"I'm a Winchester." I said nodding.

"So you know they're…"

"Vampires? Yea."

"That makes things less complicated." Autumn said.

"Hopefully the boys will notice me being gone for a long time." I said looking around the room again. "Dad would kill me for being so careless." I muttered to myself.

"You know our names, whats yours?" Autumn asked.

"Lindsey."

"Nice to meet cha!" Athena said happily. I was still thinking of Dad when something clicked in my head.

"God Damnit!" I muttered.

"What?" both girls asked at the same time.

"I forgot to tell the boys about calling my Dad."

"Why is that so bad?" Athena asked confused.

"Well, if I don't call my Dad every night and check in, he said he was going to hunt us down."

"I'm still lost. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Um…something happened and I called my Dad, and he wanted me to call every night and make sure things were going okay. If I don't call he is going to get mad then call Sam and Dean and find out whats going on and one of them will say I'm missing."

"That means, John's going to come looking for us, or you?"

"Probably."

"That won't be a bad thing." Athena said looking at Autumn, who was looking at me.

"Yea, well…"this is going to be one long night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I started school and work and add a huge writers block does not help anything. I know you dont need my excuses and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks again to Sarah the mutant farm girl for the editing and brainstorming it really helped! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! R&R! Please?

* * *

**_

Chapter 6:

(Regular POV)

Sam and Dean have been searching for Lindsey for hours now, and both were getting worried. Lindsey, Autumn and Athena were getting to know each other, hoping the boys would find them soon.

"Pick up your damn phone Lindsey." John angrily said as he got her voice mail, for the millionth time tonight. Some thing was wrong, and he had no idea where she was.

"Mark, hey it's John. Listen do you know where Lindsey and the boys are?"

"Um…I think Connecticut. Dean got a call for Athena, asking for help on a hunt."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yea I think so." He hung up and dialed Athena Daemon's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok. So if in a couple days Sam and Dean haven't found us yet, I think we should come up with a plan to get out of here." Lindsey suggested.

Autumn was about to answer when Athena's phone started ringing **Love Me If You Can** by **Toby Keith.**

**I'm a man of my convictions**

**Call me wrong, call me right**

**But I bring my better angels to every fight**

**You may not like where I'm goin'**

**But you sure know where I stand**

**Hate me if you want to**

**Love me if you can.**

Athena looked at her phone and knew instantly who it was, John.

"Why is John calling you?" Autumn asked Athena.

"That's my dad?" Lindsey asked surprised.

"Yea."

"I don't know. Maybe he figured out all of us were on the same hunt and is calling about Lindsey." After saying so the phone beeped, indicating a missed call. A couple minutes later they heard Autumn's phone start ringing, again **Love Me If You Can** by **Toby Keith.**

**I'm a man of my convictions**

**Call me wrong, call me right**

**But I bring my better angels to every fight**

**You may not like where I'm goin'**

**But you sure know where I stand**

**Hate me if you want to**

**Love me if you can.**

After a while it beeped, indicating a missed call.

"He really wants to get a hold of one of you," Lindsey stated. "Which means, he's getting worried."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I can't seem to find them." Dean said into his phone walking down the street.

"Listen Dean, relax. We'll find Lins, Autty, and Teenie. Just relax." Sam said from the other line of the phone.

"Relax? Relax! Sam my little sister is missing along with two old friends. I can not relax!"

"Meet me back at the room. What if it was the vampires?"

"Okay. See you there." Dean hung up and started back for the motel. He shoved his phone is his back pocket and immediately got another call. Sighing, he pulled his phone back out and answered, "What?"

"Where is Lindsey?" John asked, sounding a little pissed and a lot of worried.

"Dad?" Dean asked, stopping in the middle of the side walk.

"Where is she?"

"Umm, at the motel room." He lied. How could he tell his John that she's missing?

"Why won't she answer her phone?"

"Probably listening to her iPod."

"Dean! Quit lying to me. Where is you sister?" John nearly yelled.

"I don't know." Dean said looking down.

"You don't…..you….you DON'T KNOW?" john yelled.

"No. she went for a run and never came back." Silence followed. "Me and Sam are working on finding her."

"Tell me where you are."

"Dad—"

"That's an order."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while of just sitting in the basement the vampires came back.

"Well, well, well. Your up." The female said to Lindsey.

"Yea. Woke up in the car." The female just nodded and walked toward Lindsey's left where the table was sitting. "Your names Courtney, right?"

She turned back to Lindsey, "Yes, why?"

"Wondering who to kill first."

"Well, that's Tom. The guy from the bar." Lindsey looked over her shoulder at the guy who distracted her on the road.

"That's why you looked familiar." Lindsey muttered.

"He's the one I picked up at the bar the same night you came in." she walked toward Lindsey and bent to her level. "Never thought you would pick me out that fast. And after that, I thought you would strike sooner."

"Changed our minds." Lindsey said shrugging.

"We. Our. Sounds like you not alone."

"My brothers." Lindsey said in a duh voice. Courtney's eyes got big and she whirled around to Autumn and Athena.

"You said she was alone."

"Guess we were mistaken." Autumn said catty.

"Sorry." Athena added sweetly. Courtney turned to Tom and nodded. He smiled and back hand both girls.

"So, you're here to kill me?" Courtney asked, turning back to Lindsey.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I survived a Winchester once, bet I can do it again." Lindsey looked at her confused.

"What?"

"What Daddy Winchester never mentioned the few that got away?"

"Key word, few." Autumn said, earning her a back hand.

"Are you brothers going to be looking for you?"

"Probably. And my Dad."

"How would your father know that you're missing? Neither Dean nor Sam would call and tell him."

"He just would."

"Perfect." Courtney said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, are you sure that this is the nest?" Dean asked as he pulled the impala down the driveway.

"Positive." Sam said getting out and heading toward the trunk, followed by Dean. They both grabbed a machete and headed toward the house. Sam tried the door and found it unlocked.

"Good." He said pushing the door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whats John's number?" Courtney asked Lindsey. Lindsey shrugged and blanked out her face. "Don't make me hurt you." She sighed. Still nothing.

She turned and picked up autumn's phone. "Umm, he just called you 30 minutes ago. And left a message." She pressed a couple of buttons and John's voice came through loud and worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean went through the door first followed by Sam. Both walked into the house, then split up. Sam going right to the living room and Dean going left to the kitchen. Both looked around the met back up in the hallway.

Both were thinking the same thing, but neither voicing their thoughts. The walked to the end of the hallway. There was a door. Dean looked at Sam and reached for the handle and opened the door and quietly went down the set of stairs to another door. Sam looked at Dean the reached for the handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Red, please be busy. I know Teenie called Dean for help. Lindseys' missing. Please call me whats going on."

"Well. Daddy sounds worried."

"Don't call him that." Lindsey said, her voice low and dangerous. Courtney just smiled.

"The message is the same on this phone." Tom said putting Athena's phone back on the table.

"Now that I have a number I can get back to work. Come on Tom." Courtney turned to the door and reached for the handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pushed the door open and went in the room followed closely by Dean. The room was pitch black with no windows or other doors.

"God Damnit!" Dean yelled throwing a chair at the concrete wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to figure out what she wants with my family then we have to get out of here."

"Me and Teenie have been talking, for the hours I've been here, and we figured one of us makes a distraction while the others get out. Either one of those windows or try through the house." They stopped talking when they heard someone come down the stairs.

"Well, Daddy is on his way." Courtney said smiling at Lindsey. Lindsey just glared at her.

"What exactly happened between you and John?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I was in a different gang. Then John took out my entire family."

"How did you escape?" Athena asked.

"I wouldn't say escape. I was in town looking for a mate." She picked up a knife and started cleaning it. "Never found one. Anyways I got back and everyone was dead. I've been moving around trying to figure out how to hurt him like her hurt me. Then I came across information from a different hunter—"

"Who?" Lindsey asked.

"I forgot his name. He's dead anyways."

"What information did you come across?" Autumn asked.

"That John had kids. Dean, Sam, and little Lindsey. The infamous Winchester Children."

"Did you want us for then?" Athena asked.

"To draw them in of course."

"What are you going to do with us once you get your revenge" Autumn asked.

"I let you decide. Kill or be turned." She turned to Lindsey "Same goes for you."

"Why wouldn't you just kill us? I mean we could turn and kill you." Lindsey said.

"I was just going to kill you, back at the other house then turn you two."

"What do you mean other house?" Lindsey asked. "Where are we?"

"Silly girl." Courtney laughed, "You haven't figured it out yet?" Lindsey visibly swallowed. "We're in the next town over. And the funny thing is they'll never figure it out."

"You don't give them much credit." Autumn stated.

"They'll figure it out." Athena predicted.

"After we give them some help." Courtney then turned back to Lindsey. "Why didn't you strike that night?" Lindsey didn't answer. Courtney sighed, "Fine, be that way. Besides its time to meet the rest of the family." Right on cue, seven more vampires came down, including Tom.

A stick skinny, black hair girl with bright red high lights grabbed a knife and cut Lindsey's shoulder open.

"Ouch! What the hell is your problem, honey?"

"Alex!" blood was trickling out of Lindsey's shoulder, slowly.

"She looks so sweet." Alex said licking her lips.

"Sweet? Far from it." Lindsey muttered. Alex put her hand above the cut and pressed down making the blood flow increase. Then she ran two fingers through the blood and sucked on them. "I'm going to be sick." Lindsey said making a face.

"Oh God, your sweeter than you look."

"Alex! Back up! I need her fresh for the video."

Lindsey turned to her, "What video?"

"We're going to play a game, record it and send it to you family."

"Great piss them off more."

"Just what I want." She leaned in and whispered, "When you're mad you make mistakes." She backed from Lindsey. Still looking at her she said, "Let's go."

Then Courtney and the rest of the gang left, leaving the girls to ponder things over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! R&R, Please?

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

"Okay so if this isn't the house, then they have her somewhere else." Sam said walking out of the house.

"Yea. But where?"

"Hey," Sam said looking at the impala. "What's taped to you windshield?" Dean looked up to the impala seeing a piece of notebook paper taped to the middle of the windshield.

_You won't find your sister without some help. Be patient. Wait for Daddy Winchester to show up for the next contact!_

_Sincerely The Vampires._

"So we know for sure that the vamps have her." Sam said after he read the note over Dean's shoulder.

"They know that Dad is on his way, too. It kinda sounds like they want him to come."

"Not kinda, they do want him to come." Sam corrected.

"Whatever." Dean muttered crumpling up the note. "Why do they want Dad here?"

"I don't know. Maybe to settle a score. We think that she's from another gang that got taken out, I really don't know Dean." Sam said heading around to the passenger side of the car.

"Dad never let anything get away. He made sure everything was good." Dean said yanking his door open.

"Maybe he didn't know about her getting away."

"Maybe. Let's head back to the motel and try to figure some things out." Dean said sliding behind the wheel. Sam sighed and got in the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, girls, we have to head out. We'll be back soon." Courtney said before heading up the stairs. A couple minutes passed and they heard a truck start up and pull out of the yard.

"Now what?" Athena asked.

"We have to figure a way to get out of here." Lindsey said looking around.

"Yea. The only thing that we came up with is the distraction. You have anything else?" Autumn asked.

"No. Nothing. But I've been thinking, they're going to do something to me. Probably something physical." Lindsey said.

"How do you figure?" Autumn asked.

"They said video. Probably record me being tortured send it to the boys and piss them off more."

"That makes sense." Athena nodded.

"But the problem is we don't know exactly what they're going to do. They could break some bones or just cut me up a little. We don't know."

"Yea that could be a problem." Athena said.

"So I suggest that we work on you guys getting out and I do the distraction…if able."

"Okay, once we get loose enough we can work on the distraction part." Autumn said, starting to work on her ropes.

"Then me and Autty can break a window and get out."

"Yea. And seeing that they left your weapons and phones in the room you can grab them and be armed and call one of the boys." Lindsey suggested.

"Okay, Teenie. Start working on your ropes so we can get out of here soon."

"Good. Now that we have a plan, I feel a little better." Lindsey said, as she watched Autumn and Athena work on their ropes with more effort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were in their motel room, Sam was on his computer and Dean was looking at the maps Lindsey made copies of before she got kidnapped.

"Do you think they took her out of town?" Dean asked looking up from the maps to Sam. "Because none of these houses look…I don't know, weird."

"That's what I've been thinking." Dean nodded when someone started banging on the door.

Sam and Dean looked at each other then back toward the door. Dean straightened and Sam stood up and both started for the door.

"Sam…Dean! Open the door!" John's voice streamed to them.

"Dad?" Dean asked speeding up to open the door for John. "What are you doing here so soon?" he asked as he opened the door for John.

"I got a call from Red. But Red wasn't the one calling. It was a vampire." Dean and Sam looked at him shocked. "What do you guys have so far?" John was in the room. He saw the maps on the table and walked toward them.

"Is this the nest?" John asked pointing to a farm house circled in red.

"We thought it was. We checked it out a couple nights ago and saw the vamps in there."

"Then I dropped them off and went to get some dead man's blood. When I came back Lindsey was gone. She went running." Dean said.

"She snuck out when I was in the bathroom." Sam said. "Anyways last night we went to the house and found it to be the wrong house. There were no vamps there."

"We thought that they might have had Lindsey down stairs, hiding her. When we went down there was nothing. They set us up."

"Where are Red and Barbie?"

"With Lindsey and the Vampires." Dean stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how old are you?" Athena asked.

"Just turned 18."

"Where have you been before now?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I was going hunting until Dad dropped me off at a friend's house after a hunt when I was 12. I've been living with him since up until about a month or so ago."

"They boys just let John drop you off?" Autumn asked kinda surprised.

"No. Sam was at college. And Dean didn't know about it. They came for my birthday and graduation. Dad told them I could go on the road with them if I wanted to. Here I am."

Athena opened her mouth to ask a question when Autumn's phone started ringing **Love Me if You Can** by **Toby Keith**.

"That's John again." Autumn said. The phone beeped indicating a missed call. "Hmmm, wonder why he's calling me again."

30 minutes later Courtney came down and looked at the phones.

"Well, it looks like Daddy Winchester called. Time to get the video set up." She looked at Tom. "Move those two back." She nodded to Autumn and Athena.

Tom pulled Autumn and Athena back further and one of the other vampires set up a camera on a tripod where they used to be. Lindsey just watched it all happening, hoping for the best.

"Thank you Darren." Courtney walked toward the table and picked up a knife, a big knife. She walked in front of the camera. "You can start recording now." Darren hit a button and a red light started flashing.

"Hello boys." Courtney said smiling at the camera. "My name's Courtney. John you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Do you remember 10 years back? You had a vampire hunt in Washington. Well, that was my family.

I was in town running some errands. When I came back my entire family was dead. Thankfully someone wrote the name of the hunter down for me. John Winchester." She said running her pointer finger up the sharp end of the knife.

"I've been trying to find a way to hurt you like you hurt me. Then I found out you have children. As you know I have Lindsey. Though it would have been a blast to torture Sam and Dean, but you can never pass up Daddy's little girl." She stepped aside to reveal Lindsey to the camera. "This is just going to be the start of the hurt I hope you feel." She turned back to Lindsey still holding the knife.

"Every syllable you say, you get cut."

"Kay." Lindsey said sounding confused. Courtney smiled and made a cut on my upper left arm. "Damn!" another cut on her forearm.

"Isn't this fun?" Courtney asked with real giddiness.

"Loads." She then put a cut on her thigh.

"Anything else before we turn the camera off."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Lindsey smirked. Both Autumn and Athena looked at each other and smiled.

"She is diffidently Dean's little sister." Autumn whispered. Athena agreed.

Courtney's smile dropped. She slowly walked toward Lindsey and made 14 deep, long cuts along Lindsey's legs, arms, chest, and a couple on her face.

Lindsey didn't utter one word of pain. Courtney didn't seem too happy about this, though she covered it well.

"I hope you enjoyed the video boys. Just so you know this is the beginning." Courtney said, turned back to the camera. Darren stopped the video. "Well, I think that went well." Courtney said popping the tape out and writing _Winchester_ on it.

"Tom, write a note and drop it off."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Everyone! Well, heres the next chapter. A little Turkey Day present! LOL Hope you enjoy! R&R!!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

It was around 9, and John, Dean and Sam were trying to figure out where the vampires could be hiding Lindsey. Dean decided to take a break and get some food. When he came back he was holding a bag of food plus a video tape with another note on it.

"That can't be good…" Sam said looking at Dean.

"It's a video and note from the vamps." He said putting down the food and then he read the note, "Enjoy."

"That's it?" John asked, putting his hand out for the tape.

"Yea." Dean said, handing the tape over. John looked at the note then walked toward the tape player. He ripped off the note and pushed the tape in.

"Where did you find this?" Sam asked.

"Right outside the door on the mat."

They watched as a dark haired girl came onto screen. They could see Lindsey sitting, tied to a chair behind her.

"Hello boys." She said smiling at the camera. "My name's Courtney. John you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Do you remember 10 years back? You had a vampire hunt in Washington. Well, that was my family.

I was in town running some errands. When I came back my entire family was dead. Thankfully someone wrote the name of the hunter down for me. John Winchester." She said running her pointer finger up the sharp end of the knife.

"I've been trying to find a way to hurt you like you hurt me. Then I found out you have children. As you know I have Lindsey. Though it would have been a blast to torture Sam and Dean, but you can never pass up Daddy's little girl."

They watched her step away to reveal Lindsey. Lindsey was glaring at Courtney. They watched as Courtney cut up Lindsey.

"Anything else before we turn the camera off."

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Lindsey smirked.

"Oh God Girly." Dean muttered shaking his head. They watched her slowly walk toward Lindsey. She made 14 deep, long cuts along Lindsey's legs, arms, chest, and a couple on her face. Lindsey didn't utter one word of pain.

"I hope you enjoyed the video boys. Just so you know this is the beginning." Courtney said, turned back to the camera. Then everything went black.

John was breathing hard, trying to remember the vampire and hunt she was talking about.

"If this is the beginning, then we need to find her soon." Sam said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, so far I'm not that hurt." Lindsey said, looking down at her cuts.

"That's good." Autumn said, still working on loosening her ropes. "I'm getting pretty close. How bout you Teenie?"

"I'm about the same. A little more time and I could get loose."

"Good just keep working on it." 30 minutes later, Tom walked down with food.

"Here's your food for the week." He said walk to the door.

"Umm…how are we suppose to get to it?" Lindsey asked.

"We're tied up…" Athena pointed out.

"One of the others are coming to feed you." He said, leaving.

"Great, we get to be feed like babies." Autumn muttered.

"Is it noticeable that your ropes are loose?" Lindsey asked.

"No." both said at the same time.

"Good."

"Hello girls. I'm Cindy."

"More like Vampire Barbie." Lindsey said. Cindy picked up a knife and cut her on her breast bone. "Damn you're touchy."

"Shut up." She said, snotty and with attitude. Autumn and Athena were giggling behind Cindy. "Do you guys want to eat?" She asked, threateningly.

"Actually, I'm still grossed out by what's her name." Lindsey said, smiling sweetly.

"We're good." Autumn said for both her and Athena. Athena gave her a weird look, but said nothing. Cindy looked at them weirdly. She shrugged and left.

"Wonder if they poisoned anything." Lindsey muttered.

"Thinking the same thing." Autumn said.

"What are you talking about?"

"They have to plates of food. One with Lindsey's name the other with ours." Autumn said.

"They could have done something to yours, 'cause mine is separate." Lindsey finished.

"Oh, I didn't notice that. Are you still grossed out?"

"Yea, kinda. This is actually my first vampire hunt. I've only been on easy hunts. If they were hard it would only be Dad that went and Dean would stay behind and take care of me and Sammy. Sometime Dean went, but not most of the time."

"What kinds of hunts have you been on?"

"Mostly salt and burns, one windigo, and one exorcism. Otherwise the rest were salt and burns."

"Hmm." Autumn hummed.

"Yea, I guess I would be considered a rookie." Lindsey stated. "So what about you guys. Anything interesting?"

"Lots. Vampires, werewolves, various demons, a purple people eater," the sisters exchanged an amused look remembering that hunt.

"Nice. When did you start hunting?"

"Right after Teenie graduated highschool," Autumn said.

"How bout you?" Athena asked.

"Well, I grew up with hunting and moving around. Then when I was 14 to 18, I was staying at Mark's—"

"Mark McKenzie?" Autumn asked, shocked.

"Yea. Why?"

"He's a really famous hunter that just stopped hunting." Autumn said.

"Said he was sick of the job and quit." Athena finished.

"Really?" Lindsey asked, sitting forward in shock, then she slouched back down. "I didn't know that."

"Really?" Athena asked. "Man, I was on a hunt once with him. He was really good! It was suppose to be like a week long hunt and he got it done in a couple of days!"

"Wow." Lindsey breathed. "I never knew. He never mentioned stuff and…wow."

"Anyways…" Autumn said, trying to get the story back on line.

"Oh, yea. I lived with Mark till I was 18. Then Sam and Dean came, I graduated and we left." She shrugged, "and here we are."

"Interesting." Autumn said.

"I think I might be able to get out. Do you want to try to plan the distraction by tomorrow?" Athena asked.

"Let's see if I could get out of here." Lindsey said. "Hey Fangs! Hello! Needing assistance down here! Hell…" Tom came through the door cutting Lindsey off.

"What?"

"I need to tinkle." She said innocently.

"Come on." He sighed, untying her.

She stood up and turned toward the stairs. Tom pushed her through the door and up the stairs. He then manhandled her to the bathroom, then came in with her.

"Are you kidding me?" Tom just stared at her. "Oh my God. At least get Vampire Barbie or something." He continued to stare. "Don't stare at me." He sighed and turned sideways, watching her out of the corner of his eyes.

Lindsey dropped her shorts and sat down, "Perv." She sighed.

She finished, washed her hands then got manhandled back down stairs. Tom tied her back up, nice and tight.

"Pervert." She muttered as he left. Autumn and Athena looked at her curiously. "He stayed in the bathroom with me."

"Oh yea, major perv." Athena said.

"Okay, so tomorrow sometime we can do the distraction. Pretend that I have to go to the bathroom again. Kick Peeping Tom in the jewels. Pretend to run.

"Okay, I'm good with that." Autumn said.

"Me too." Athena agreed.

"So it's planned. Tomorrow. And don't forget your weapons and phones." Lindsey warned, mentally getting ready.


	9. Chapter 9

__

Well, heres the next chapter! I have the whole story written out I just have to type it! Plus, I have a little surprize at the end...if you guys want it! LOL. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I bet they took her out of town." John said looking at a map.

"Why do you think so?" Sam asked.

"Just got a feeling." Sam rolled his eyes. Sam was about to reply when John's phone started ringing. John pulled it out and started looked at the ID.

"It's Autumn." He said before flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Hello Johnny Boy, this is Courtney."

"The vampire?"

"Oww, you're smart."

"Where are they?"

"They?"

"Lindsey, Autumn, and Athena."

"Oh, you're protective of them too?"  
"Where are they?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I want them back."

"I'll think about it." Courtney sighed. "Did you like the video? Its one of my favorites."

"Loved it. Where are you?"

"I think you'll figure it out soon." Courtney stated, "well I have to go."

"Before you do, I just wanted to let you know I'll find you and kill you."

"I look forward to it." Click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom brought the camera back in to the room and set it up.

A big muscular, Cuban guy walked into the room. Lindsey looked at him, raising her eyebrows to Autumn and Athena, then mouthed "wow".

Athena laughed out loud.

"Lindsey Damien, Damien Lindsey." Courtney introduced.

Lindsey smiled to him, "Hi." They all walked out leaving the three girls alone. "Damn. He's hot. Too bad he drinks blood." Athena and Autumn smiled.

Damien and Courtney came back in. Courtney went behind the camera, getting ready to record. Damien untied Lindsey and pulled her up then knocked the chair out of the way. Courtney hit the record button. Damien turned Lindsey around to face him, and slapped her hard.

Lindsey fell to her hands and knees. The shock of the blow knocking her down. Lindsey was on her hands and knees, looking at the ground. She spit out blood and started blinking, to clear her vision.

Before she could even think about getting up, Damien kicked her in the ribs. She scrunched up that side and fell to the floor. He went around to her other side and kicked her a couple more times in the ribs.

Soon Lindsey was on the floor in the fetal position. Damien roughly picked her up by the arm and slammed her head into to table edge, making a gash on her forehead. Lindsey stumbled backwards and almost fell over.

"That's good." Courtney said. She brought the chair back over and Damien led her to it and pushed her down and retied her.

Courtney recorded a couple of seconds of Lindsey beat up. Then stopped it and popped the video out, with the video in hand, she walked upstairs. Damien stayed and took care of the camera. He looked at Lindsey with a little bit of regret before heading up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean slowly woke up and rolled over onto his back. He reached for the other side of the bed instinctively looking for Lindsey before remembering and sat up.

John was at the little table, covered in maps and pieces of paper. He had Sam's laptop open and looking at something. He looked up at dean, then back to the computer screen.

Dean looked over to the other bed and noticed Sam gone.

"Where's Sam?" he asked throwing the covers off himself.

"Went to get coffee." John answered without looking up from the computer screen.

Dean got up and walked toward the bathroom. 10 minutes later he walked out, freshly showered. As he passed through the door frame he noticed Sam was back. He was sitting at the table, next to John, looking at a tape on the middle of the table.

"Again?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, really worried.

Dean picked up the tape and pushed it into the tape player.

Lindsey was standing looking confused. There was a big guy standing behind her. The first thing he did was turn her around then slap her with enough power to knock her to her hands and knees. They watched as Lindsey got beat up. John's expression was blanked out, Dean was pissed, and Sam looked pained. There was no talking, just Lindsey. The last thing they saw was Lindsey, tied to her chair. Dean couldn't take it. He grabbed the impala keys and stormed out. He got into the impala and drove off. That was the last thing John and Sam saw of Dean that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you do the distraction?" Athena asked.

"Teenie! I don't think she's even thinking about that right now!" Autumn scolded.

"Give me another day." Lindsey muttered. All she felt was pain. Constant pain. She was trying to block it out, but it was everywhere, which made it hard to block it out.

"No problem." Autumn said, looking worriedly at Lindsey.

"I'll be fine by then." She said, as if she didn't hear Autumn. "I just have to work on the pain." She said, almost to herself.

Autumn looked at Athena, then back to Lindsey. Her head was down and eyes closed. She had a black eye and bruises and cuts all over her body.

Autumn was about to say something when Damien came back down.

"What are you doing here?" Autumn asked, her voice cold as ice. He looked at Autumn then back to Lindsey.

"I'll tell you, if you never mention it again. To anyone."

"Okay." Autumn said, watching him closely.

"I came to check on Lindsey."

"Really" Athena asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Yea. I tried not to hurt her too bad, but I think I did something to her ribs."

"You actually care." Athena asked, still surprised.

"Yea, I'm not like those other ones." He went to Lindsey and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Lindsey asked, looking up. "I just got the shit beat out of me and you're asking if I'm okay?"

He looked at her with regret. "I'm sorry. I tried not to hurt too badly."

Lindsey was taken back by the regret in his eyes and apology. "I think you cracked a rib."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"You're different."

"You noticed?" he got up, grabbed another chair, spun it around and straddled it. "I don't drink blood." Lindsey raised an eyebrow. "Well, not people blood. I go out and drink cow. Its horrible." He looked down and shook his head.

"I never wanted this life." He stated. "I had plans."

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"I met Courtney. She didn't come right out and say what she was. But one day she said she had a new adventure." He gave a bitter laugh. "Back then I would do anything for a new high." He sighed, "I got a new one."

He looked over at Autumn, "if I could go back, I would. I don't want to be like this."

"I'm sorry." Athena said.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He stood up and put the chair back against the wall, by the window. He gave a look to Autumn and Athena. "Good luck." He said before heading back upstairs.

"Did he deliberately put the chair there?" Athena asked no one in particular.

"Yea, I think so."

"Makes you think that there are other things like Damien." Athena stated.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Okay so I finished the story!! Yay for me! So I will be posting all the chapters and by friday this story will be complete! Then I might have a special christmas present...LOL well enjoy!

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

It was about midnight when Dean got back. He pulled into the parking lot and just sat there.

"God Lindsey, I'm so sorry. It's my job to protect you and…I have no idea what they're doing to you. Or thinking about doing…planning to do." He gripped the steering so hard his knuckles turned white. "I'll find you." He promised before getting out of the car and heading back into the motel room.

"Where have you been?" asked John.

"Letting off steam." He answered dropping his keys on the table. He walked toward his bed, stripping off his clothes. He got down to boxers and a shirt then slipped into bed and rolled to his stomach.

"We'll find her." John reassured after a while. "I hope to God we find her." He muttered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You guys ready to get out of dodge?" Lindsey asked to next morning.

"Are you ready?" Autumn asked. Lindsey nodded. "Then we're ready."

"Okay. Tom! Yo Tommy Boy!" Lindsey yelled. "Lindsey needs you!"

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom again." Tom sighed then untied her. They walked up the stairs then toward the bathroom.

Before going in, Lindsey stopped then turned around.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked at her confused until she kneed him in the crotch. He instantly dropped to the floor and Lindsey ran for the door.

"Courtney! Lindsey's getting away!" Tom yelled as Lindsey ran out the door.

Lindsey ran around the corner of the house and into Vampire Barbie and a bat. Instinct took a hold of Lindsey and she ducked before the bat hit her. Lindsey turned and faced Cindy. Lucky for Cindy, James was there and hit Lindsey in the back of the head with a 2x4.

"Did you get her?" Courtney asked, coming around the corner.

"Yea, James did."

"Good. Damien! Come get Lindsey!" Courtney yelled over her shoulder. Damien came, picked Lindsey up and threw her over his shoulder. He then followed Courtney back into the house, leaving Cindy and James to what they were doing before the interruption.

"What the hell?" Courtney said as she walked downstairs.

Autumn and Athena were gone.

"Tie her back up." Courtney order before turning around, "Now I'm getting pissed."

Damien dropped Lindsey into her chair and tied her back up.

"Looks like they went through the window." Darren told Courtney. "Me and Carolyn can got find them." Courtney just nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Autumn and Athena pulled their ropes loose as soon as Lindsey and Tom shut the door. They each grabbed their phones and a big knife they could hide when they got to town.

"Come on Teenie." Autumn said stepping up on the chair and breaking the window. "You first." Athena climbed through and waited for Autumn. Then they both ran until they reached a town.

"What town is this?" Athena asked to first person she came to.

"Burnden."

"How far is Chanburg from here."

"Two or three cities over."

"Thank you." Autumn said pulling out her cell phone and called a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, its Autumn."

"Aut?!"

"We're in Burnden. A couple cities over."

"We'll be there in a couple minutes." He said before disconnecting.

"Okay, Sam and Dean are on their way." Autumn said, flipping her phone shut.

"Good. Now we have to watch for vampires."

"Let's keep moving." Autumn said, taking a look around before heading toward a near by diner.

"We need a table in the back." Athena requested.

"Take your pick." A bigger brunette said.

"Thanks." Autumn said before leading then to the back.

"Here are your menus. I'm Carrie and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you any drinks?" the big brunette asked.

"Water." Autumn said, staying alert.

"Same. Thank you." Carrie nodded and walked away.

"I think they sent someone after us." Autumn said, watching a tan Buick pull into town. "Don't think we have time for that water Teenie." Autumn said, standing up. Athena sighed and followed Autumn toward the door.

"Shit." Autumn muttered. She turned around and almost ran into Athena.

"What?"

"They just pulled into the parking lot. Hey Carrie?" Autumn stopped their waitress. "Is there a back door?"

"Yea. Follow me." She showed them to the back door.

"Can you do us a favor?" Athena asked. "If an older couple asks where we went, can you tell them?"

"Sure." She agreed, sounding confused.

"Thanks." With that they headed toward the wooded area behind the dinner, hoping the vampires would follow.

* * *

**_Ok so I promise, next chapter is when Lindsey gets rescued! I swear!_**


	11. Chapter 11

****

Thank you all for the reviews, they all made me smile. So here's the next chapter! And I'm working on that Special Christmas Present as we speak...hopefully I finish it soon! Anyways! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 11

Dean and Sam speed into Burnden in the impala, followed closely by John in his truck. They parked in an open parking lot by a diner and got out, and met at the trunk of the impala.

"Did Red tell you where to meet?" John asked.

"No. Just gave me the town."

"Great." Sam muttered. "How are we going to find them?"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Autumn's number. After a minute he slammed it shut.

"It went to voice mail." He said while dialing a different number.

"Who you calling now?" John asked.

"Teenie." Dean sighed and shut his phone. "Voice mail."

"Okay." Sam sighed. "Now what?"

Dean's phone started ringing before anyone could answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dork."

"Aut?" Dean sighed, relief in his voice. "Where are you?"

"In the woods behind the diner."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Two vamps followed us. We need to get away to kill them. We need one of you, I'm assuming John drove too."

"You assume correct." Dean said looking at John.

"Okay. One of you guys drive back here. Make sure you have shovels." She ordered.

"Okay, got it."

"Good. See you in a sec." she said before hanging up.

"Dad you got shovels in your truck?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Okay. I know that we at least have two in the impala. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"Help Aut and Teenie get rid of some evidence." Dean said before sliding behind the wheel, followed by Sam and John.

"Dean pulled out of the parking spot before following a dirt road to the woods. He followed that road into the woods then parked out of sight. They all got out and met at the impala's trunk.

"Hey boys." They all spun around to Athena's voice.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked, clearly relieved.

"Yup. Just waiting for those shovels." Autumn said coming up behind Athena.

"Right." Dean said, opening the trunk of the impala and pulling out three shovels. He handed one to John, Sam and then slammed the trunk shut.

"Where to?" He asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you want to wake her up?" Alex asked Courtney as they watched Lindsey.

"Untie her." Courtney ordered. Alex walked over to Lindsey and pulled her ropes loose, then drug her over to the tub full of ice cold water. Courtney came up and dunked Lindsey's head ion and waited while she started struggling before letting her up.

"Good morning sunshine." Courtney smiled before shoving her head back in. Lindsey started struggling again before Courtney released the pressure. "Did you sleep well?" she asked over Lindsey's coughs.

"Great." Lindsey said before Courtney shoved her head back in.

"That's good." Courtney said watching Lindsey struggle. Courtney held Lindsey's head under until she almost passed out and stopped struggling as much. Courtney then pulled her head out of the tub of water.

"Come on Lins! Stay with us!" Courtney said pulling Lindsey by the hair back to her chair. She then shoved her back into the chair and tied her back up.

"Where are the other two?"

"To get…" Lindsey stopped to cough up some water. "get my Dad…" cough. "and brothers."

"Well then, we better get ready." Courtney smiled and then headed up stairs. A few minutes later Tom came down. He grabbed the back of her chair, spun her around and pulled her over to where Autumn and Athena had been.

"You better not try anything." Tom warned before walking back upstairs.

Lindsey didn't bother to answer, she was to busy shaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you guys know for sure where the house is?" Dean asked sharpening his machete. All five of them were back at he motel getting ready for later that night.

"Yes, Dean. We know." Autumn said from the table where her and Athena were just finishing up eating.

"Good. Everyone ready to get going." John asked. Everyone nodded and John headed out the door.

"Here." Sam said handing Autumn and Athena each a machete.

"Lets go." Dean said, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I've never seen him like this." Athena said, looking after Dean.

"Like what?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Worried like this." Autumn said.

"Yea. You think this is bad you should have seen him when we didn't know where Lins was." Sam said before following Dean.

"Yea. Bet that was a joy to work with." Autumn muttered, as she and Athena followed the boys out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason everything was really quiet around the house and Lindsey was getting worried.

Then she heard something. The distant sound of the impala's engine and another vehicle. Probably Dad's truck, Lindsey thought.

"I hope to God its them." Lindsey muttered.

Courtney came down the stairs holding a big butchers knife. She didn't say anything, just walked over to Lindsey.

Suddenly there was a big bang up stairs followed by a shriek. Lindsey looked at the ceiling and smirked. Following the scream was a lot of random commotion. Lindsey looked up at Courtney and noticed she acted like she didn't hear it.

Courtney moved to stand behind Lindsey. Lindsey turned her head and watched Courtney cut a long cut along her shoulder, she hissed at the pain. She then watched her cut her own wrist. Suddenly the pain was gone and the only thing running through her head was she was going to be turned.

As if on cue, the boys came down stairs. Dean and Sam following John.

"Hello boys. Let me guess, you killed my family...again."

"You got that right." Dean said, coming out from behind John. He went to John's right and stood there. Sam went to his left and they stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder facing Lindsey and Courtney, ready for anything.

"I've got to say you guys did good. But I'm not done yet." While Courtney was talking Lindsey noticed that Dean was watching something from behind Courtney. Lindsey hoped it was Autumn or Athena.

Before Courtney could put her wrist to Lindsey's shoulder a voice stopped her, "Hey Court, turn around."

Courtney turned around to find Autumn stand, smirking at her. "Bye" she said before swinging the machete and cutting off Courtney's head.

Dean ran toward Lindsey as Courtney fell, and cut her ropes.

Lindsey got the ropes from around her off and threw her arms around Dean's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked, lifting her out of the chair to standing position.

"Yea." Lindsey answered pulling her head of his shoulder. "Just trying to stop myself from crying."

Lindsey then turned to Sam and jumped into his arms. He lifted her off the floor and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm sorry that I snuck out." She apologized.

"Are you kidding me, this has been a blast." He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She said as Sam put her back down.

"Dad you didn't have to come," Lindsey said giving him a hug.

"My baby girl needed me, of course I was coming."

"Thanks." Lindsey said releasing him.

"I guess I should thank you too, Autumn."

"No problem kid. Glad your okay."

"Where's Athena?"

"Keeping look out upstairs."

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay here, I want a nice warm shower and clean clothes. Lets go." Lindsey said before heading for toward the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so Lindsey was finally saved! lol. So here is wrapping up the story. I'm going to tell you now, the special Christmas present was another chapter that will be after this that I'll add either this weekend or after Christmas. I hope you enjoyed the story. 

* * *

**_

Chapter 12

Lindsey limped out of the house, following Dean and John. She then limped toward John's truck.

"Girly, where are you going?" Dean asked as he opened the driver's side door slowly watching Lindsey.

"I don't want to get the impala's seats dirty with blood." She said reaching for the door handle. Before she could open the door Dean came up behind her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Dean!" Lindsey scream, also laughing. He walked toward the impala and dropped her back to the ground.

"Now get in." he order playfully.

"Yes sir." Lindsey said saluting him.

She then pulled the passenger door open and slid in.

"Sorry Sam," Dean said turning to Sam. "You're in the back."

"Aww shucks." Sam laughed as he slid into the back seat. Dean got in the driver's side and started the car up. He turned to Lindsey and noticed that she had fallen asleep against the door. Dean turned to Sam and smiled.

"She asleep?"

"Yea." Dean answered looking back to Lindsey. He got her back. He finally got his little sister back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lins." Dean said, slowly waking Lindsey up. They were back at the motel and Lindsey was still sound asleep. She started mumbling. "Come on Girly, time to wake up."

"Nooo." She moaned.

"The vampires are coming." She cracked one eye at him and scowled.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was." She groaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and pushed open the door.

"Shower here I come." She mumbled, heading straight toward the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lindsey! Food is here!" Dean yelled through the bathroom door. She had been soaking in the bathroom for an hour now and was feeling better.

"Yea, yea." She said pulling herself out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel. She dried off and put on a bra and under ware and looked at all the cuts.

"Hey De, Sam. Could one of you come look at these cuts for me? Please?" Lindsey asked opening the door.

"Sure." Sam said standing from the table and walked toward Lindsey and the bathroom.

"Most of them are on the front and a couple days old. Though this one on my shoulder is pretty fresh."

"How fresh?"

"Couple hours." Sam nodded and continued to look at her cuts. He then walked out and pulled out a first aid kit and went back to Lindsey.

It took about ten minutes to get all her cuts taken care of. She then changed to a big pair of grey sweats and one of Dean's grey shirts. She left her hair hanging down and loose and walked out to the table and grabbed a burger and a packet of fries then went and sat on Dean's bed.

She peeled away the wrapping on the burger and took a big bite. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight.

"God, that's good." Sam and Dean started laughing. "Where's Autumn and Athena?" she asked looking around the room.

"They got their own room." Sam informed.

"Dad?"

"Someone called while you were in the bathroom. Still outside talking to them." Dean said before stuffing some french fries in his mouth. Lindsey nodded before taking another bite of her burger then eating some fries.

"Hey," Lindsey said suddenly. "Did you guys know that Mark is a really famous and good hunter?"

"Yea." Dean said looking at her like she was stupid.

"Really?" Sam said at the same time. Dean then looked at Sam.

"You didn't know either?"

"No."

"Do you know why he quit?"

"Never said. I think he got sick of it."

"Really? Just like that?" Lindsey snapped her fingers.

"Yea. Just like that." Dean said, snapping his fingers too. Before anyone could say anything else John came back in the room.

"Well, I got another job waiting for me." He then turned to Lindsey. "You going to be okay Baby Doll?"

"Yea. I'll be fine Daddy."

"Good. Well I got to go." He smiled at them all and headed out the door almost running in to Autumn and Athena coming in the room.

"Well, where you guys off to from here?" Athena asked picking up an extra burger on the table.

"No where special." Sam shrugged. "Where ever we find a job, I guess." Dean then got up and silently followed Autumn outside. Lindsey looked at Sam and raised an eye brow and he just shrugged.

Lindsey finished her burger and fries and got up and casually made a detour towards the window. She moved the blinds and looked out at Autumn and Dean talking.

"Lindsey Marie." Sam said loudly. "Give them their privacy."

"Fine…do they normally just randomly make out though?"

"They're making out?" Athena screeched while getting up and sprinting toward Lindsey and the window.

"Yea." Both the girls looked out as Dean and Autumn made out like crazy, hormone driven teens.

Suddenly Sam pulled the blinds away from Lindsey's hand and stepped in front of the window. He pointed for both girls to go sit at the table

"Sammy!" Lindsey complained.

"Go." He said firmly.

"Fine." Both girls huffed and both went and sat down at the table. Sam followed and sat down by them.

A couple minutes later Dean and Autumn came back in the room.

"Well Lindsey, it was nice meeting you." Autumn smiled at her.

"Under the circumstances." Athena muttered. Lindsey smiled at them both.

"I think the circumstances were just fine. We're hunters after all."

"Yea I guess your right." Autumn laughed. "Well, me and Teenie better be going. Things to do, spirits to kill." Lindsey gave each of the girls a hug then let the boys take over the goodbyes. Shortly after the girls left and it was just the Winchester kids, by themselves again.

"Well, I haven't slept in ages. So I'm going to bed early." Lindsey said shuffling toward her and Dean's bed.

"In other words: now?" Dean asked. Lindsey picked up one of her slippers and threw it at his head.

"Smartass." She mumbled before falling asleep. Dean and Sam smiled at each other before they both started to get ready for bed themselves. This would be the first night in ages, for them, that they slept also.

Lindsey was back and life was back to normal…well at least for the Winchesters, it was normal.


	13. Alternate Ending

_**Ok, so The special Christmas present is an alternate ending and I'm telling you right now...it kinda sad. I hope you enjoy and have a Great Christmas and New Year!

* * *

**_

Alternate Ending

For some reason everything was really quiet around the house and Lindsey was getting worried.

Then she heard something, the distant sound of the impala's engine and another vehicle. Probably Dad's truck, Lindsey thought.

"I hope to God it's them." Lindsey muttered.

Courtney came down the stairs holding a big butchers knife. She didn't say anything, just walked over to Lindsey. She went behind Lindsey and Lindsey turned her head and watched Courtney cut a long cut along her shoulder, she hissed at the pain. She then watched her cut her own wrist. Suddenly the pain was gone and the only thing running through her head was she was going to be turned.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked nervously.

"Revenge." Courtney answered slowly moving her wrist to Lindsey's shoulder.

"No." Lindsey said struggling to try, in some far out way, to get loose and not be turned. But luck was not on her side today and Courtney's open wrist touched Lindsey's shoulder. "Oh god." Lindsey moaned.

Suddenly there was a big bang up stairs followed by a shriek. Lindsey looked at the ceiling and tears came to her eyes. Following the scream was a lot of random commotion.

Courtney moved in front of Lindsey then smiled before she back handed her and knocked her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam followed closely behind John, going down the stairs. John pushed open the door and stepped into the downstairs area. The first thing he saw was Courtney smiling and standing in front of a knocked out Lindsey. Then he noticed her freshly cut wrist and Lindsey's freshly cut shoulder.

His eyes then meet Courtney's and she smirked at him.

"What did you do?"

"It's called revenge." John stepped forward so fast Courtney didn't see him coming and was surprised when he swung his machete and took off her head.

"That's called revenge." He then grabbed her by the legs and pulled her away from Lindsey and kicked her head out of the way.

After John got Courtney out of the way Dean and Sam quickly walked forward to Lindsey. Dean started cutting the ropes while Sam woke her up.

"Lindsey. Lindsey open your eyes Lins." She started to stir. "That a girl. Come on all the way." Her eyes fluttered open. No one noticed that John went back upstairs, looking really sad.

"Sam? Dean? What are you guys doing here?" she asked trying to focus on Sam's face.

"Came to free you from the vamps." Dean said. He pulled the ropes away from her body, freeing her.

"Vamps?" her eyes shot open. "Oh my God." She barely whispered.

"What?" Dean asked sounding alert.

"You have to tie me back up."

"What are –" Dean started.

"Now!" she interrupted him. "Did you kill Courtney?"

"You mean her?" Dean asked nodding toward a decapitate body.

Suddenly Tom came flying down the stairs, following closely behind him was John slowly coming down the stairs. Tom got to his hands and knees, saw Courtney then turned to Lindsey, blood coming from a cut lip.

Lindsey saw Tom look at her then zoned in on the blood. Tom noticed and smiled.

"You turned faster than we thought."

"Turned?" Dean yelled angrily. "You turned her?"

"Either that or kill her." Dean then looked back to Lindsey and she was still zoned in on the blood.

"Lindsey! No!" Dean yelled standing in front of her. "Snap out of it!" he shook her by the shoulders.

She blinked and looked up at Dean.

"Oh God." She whispered, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Why?" Sam asked, looking at Tom.

"Revenge." He answered before John took off his head.

"Come on." Sam said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up.

"No!" Lindsey yelled, yanking her arm away from Sam. Sam looked at her confused. "Sam don't you see? I'm a vampire."

"Look, we'll find a cure. We'll fix this." Dean said. He then looked at John. "Right Dad, there's got to be something?"

John just watched them with a sad look on his face.

"Dad?" Sam prompted. He just turned around.

"See! Even Dad knows!" Lindsey yelled.

Lindsey picked up a machete off the ground and held it out for Sam. He looked at it, shook his head then looked at the ground. She then turned to Dean and held it out to him. Tears were falling down her face. Just then Autumn and Athena came down the stairs and took in the scene before them.

"Dean, Sam, one of you. You have to do this." Lindsey said, "You…h-h-have to." She cried.

"Lindsey…" Dean started.

"No Dean!" She said firmly. "You have to. I don't want to be something we hunt. Something w-w-we…hate." Dean turned away because he couldn't look at her anymore. "I don't want to find a way out. Because there might not be one. I don't want to either hurt you or someone else. Please…someone save me."

Autumn and Athena were standing in the stair way, both had a hand covering their mouths at what Lindsey was asking. Sam was crying, trying to think of other possibilities. Dean and John were both looking down and both had tears in their eyes. Dean was trying, like Sam, to figure out what to do. While John knew, knew there was no cure.

No way out.

"Lindsey we can't do it." Dean said turning back to her.

"You have to." She mumbled. She then looked down. "Please?"

John turned around and stalked toward Lindsey. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, then buried his face into her neck while she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Baby Doll." He cried.

"Don't be Daddy, don't be."

"I can't do it."

"I understand." He kissed her on the cheek and stepped away.

"Say hi to Mom for me." Lindsey just nodded.

That's when everyone knew he was saying his final goodbye. He then turned around and went upstairs. Sam just stared after him in shock.

Autumn and Athena both came forward and gave Lindsey a hug.

"It was nice meeting you." Autumn said backing up, letting Athena in.

"Same here. Wish it didn't have to end like this." Athena said, backing up also.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you too." Lindsey said smiling. Athena then followed Autumn up the stairs leaving the Winchester kids alone to say goodbye.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam could say his goodbye, John came back down holding a gun. He gave it to Dean and nodded before heading back upstairs.

"It's the colt." Sam said amazed.

"The gun that can kill any supernatural thing?" Lindsey asked, Dean nodded. "Good. I wasn't too happy about getting my head cut off." She said with a sad smile.

Sam looked at Lindsey. "We could have found something."

"We could have. What if it took forever? Or we never did?" she said looking at Sam, begging him to understand with her eyes. "I don't want to be like this forever."

Sam stepped forward and pulled Lindsey into a crushing hug.

"I can't say goodbye and I can't watch."

"I know. I love you." He kissed her temple. Then backed up and looked at Dean. A couple tears fell down his face before he headed upstairs.

Lindsey then turned to Dean.

"Just you and me Girly." Lindsey looked at him and her stream of tears increased.

"I'm scared De."

"Aww Lins." Dean sighed pulling her into his warm embrace. She buried her face on his shoulder and openly cried.

"Shhh." He soothed, rubbing her back. "Every things going to be fine. I love you."

"Love you to."

"Forever…"

"And always…" Lindsey muttered.

"How are we going to do this?" Lindsey asked after her tears ran dry.

"Relax and close your eyes." Dean felt her relax in his embrace.

He pulled back and turned her around.

He then cocked the gun and pressed it against the back of her head. Lindsey took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

She opened her eyes and saw a bright white light and smiled, she swore she saw Mary waiting for her, with a welcoming smile.

_BANG!_

_**

* * *

Well that's it. This Lindsey story is over. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
